


Fresh Faced

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to put on a dress and apply a little makeup. Of course it does not go the way Stiles wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Faced

The lipstick was the colour of congealed blood, a deep dark red that drew the eyes in. It was definitely _not_ Stiles’ colour. 

Not that Stiles really thought makeup was _her_ thing, but every once in awhile she liked putting it on. Painting her face in pretty colours to become living art - that’s why she liked makeup. 

It was difficult though, actually enjoying the makeup, because she was absolute shite at applying it. Usually she had Lydia or Allison helping her out. It seemed a lot easier to pretend she understood how to apply it when they explained it to her - the execution was a lot less simple.

She sighed as she wiped the lipstick off and looked at the array of colours she had, a mixture of pinks, reds, and one purple stick that she had liked too much to _not_ buy. She wanted to wear them all but none of them seemed right.

Sighing, she turned her attention to her eyeliner - plain black - and figured she might have better luck putting that on. Four tries later Stiles had reached her limit.

Now she had dark smudges along her eyes that made her look more tired than she was, her mouth looked too pink, and there was knocking at her front door.

“Oh for fucks sake!” She hissed at her reflection as she groaned in frustration.

There was nothing for it so Stiles left the bathroom and headed for the front door. She opened it to find Peter looking as put together as he always did. Tight dark blue jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt finished off with a nice dark green canvas jacket.

Stiles rolled her eyes and stepped back, ignoring Peter’s look as he stepped past her. 

“If I didn’t know better I would think you did not want me here.” Peter huffed out on a laugh. Stiles could not hide her disgruntled look.

“It’s not you.” Stiles said, barely containing her growl.

“And that, darling, is why I said ‘ _If I didn’t know better_ ’.” Peter smirked at her.

Stiles slammed the door closed and stormed passed Peter into the living room, shrugging off the hand Peter tried to lay on her shoulder. She turned to face Peter and glared at the smile pulling at his mouth.

“Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess, sweetheart?” Peter asked, smiling faintly at Stiles as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s the makeup.”

Peter waited and then raised a brow when Stiles did not continue. “Okay, what about the makeup?”

Stiles gestured at her face before sighing as Peter continued to stare at her. “It’s all wrong.”

“Would you like help with it?”

“Help with my makeup?” Stiles asked but continued on before Peter could respond. “No, no I do not.”

“Then will you allow me to wash it off for you if it’s bothering you so much?”

Stiles gestured for Peter to follow her to the bathroom. It was honestly better than having to take the makeup off herself, at this point she was more than willing to just leave it and call the evening finished.

Peter grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. He gave her waist a squeeze before patting her thighs and turning on the water.

“There’s a process, you see.” Peter stated as he twisted the knobs until they were just right. “To washing one’s face. First you start with warm water and a cloth.”

He rummaged under the counter until he found a cloth and then he stood up and ran the cloth under the, by now warm, water. Peter made sure to wring out the cloth before holding it up in front of Stiles’ face.

“Now close your eyes.” He instructed. Stiles did but only after sticking her tongue out at Peter. “The warmth of the cloth will open up your pores. So you want to gently wipe the cloth along your face until every inch is damp and the heat has had a chance to sink in.” He proceeded to do just that.

Stiles relaxed back against the mirror as Peter gently smoothed the cloth along her face. It felt nice, each swipe of the cloth draining a bit of the tension that had built up in her shoulders. 

“Now we take the cleanser of choice and rub it until it’s a nice lather before rubbing it onto your face.”

Stiles hummed in acknowledgement but did not bother to open her eyes. She startled a bit when Peter’s fingers touched her cheeks but settled back quickly enough. It was different having his fingers, big and calloused, gently washing her face.

“Now, once you’ve got all the cleanser on we just wipe it off.”

Stiles heard the tap turn on once more. Moments later the cloth touched her face and it was nice and warm, making her skin tingle. The only sounds in the room were of their combined breathing and the sweeping of the cloth against Stiles’ face.

“And now I’m going to run the cloth under cold water so that we close your pores.” 

Stiles opened her eyes at that and gave Peter the stink eye. He tutted at her as he continued on rinsing out the cloth before turning off the hot water tap, letting the cloth sink in the cold water.

“It will feel nice, I promise.” 

Stiles sighed. “Fine, just do it.” Stiles saw Peter grin right before she closed her eyes.

The coldness of the cloth was a shock but Stiles had to admit, at least to herself, that it was not as bad as she had been expecting it to be. She let Peter finish off wiping the cloth over her face in silence.

“Et voila!” Peter said and Stiles opened her eyes in time to catch him gazing at her fondly.

Peter did not drop his gaze when it caught Stiles’ but he did step back and help her off the counter. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled at the fresh faced, no makeup, girl looking back at her.

She smiled at Peter in the mirror. “Thank you.” 

Peter nodded before stepping out of the bathroom, leaving Stiles to compose herself. She definitely felt more comfortable now, even wearing her dress and leggings. 

She looked out into the hall to make sure Peter was not looking before she twirled around, smiling widely to herself as her dressed flared around her. She would definitely have to thank Lydia again for the dress later.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, finding Peter sitting on the couch. He turned to look at her and Stiles did not even try to stop herself from smiling when he smiled at her.

“So, what are the plans?” He asked as he watched her walk around the couch.

“Uh, we’re going to see Captain America: Civil War. I know you’re old, but don’t tell me you’re starting to lose your memory already.” Stiles said with a gasp.

Peter’s offended look had her snorting.

“No, you little shit, I did not forget. I was just leaving it up to you whether we still went out to see the movie or not.”

Stiles hummed. “Sure sure, old man. Let’s go now otherwise we will be out way past your bedtime once the movie lets out.”

Stiles yelled and laughed as she ran out of the house, Peter’s growl following her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> \- M


End file.
